This invention relates to a wall plate for attaching a horizontal beam to a vertical masonry wall. In particular, it relates to a threaded wall plate that is nailed to the inside of a wood form into which concrete is poured so that steel beams can be bolted to it when the concrete hardens and the form has been removed.
In the construction of commercial buildings, it is common practice to pour concrete between vertical wood forms to make the walls. Steel plates having anchors extending inward are nailed to the inside of the forms and, when the concrete has been poured and has hardened, become imbedded in the wall. Steel beams are held against these plates, either by scaffolding or by a crane, and the beams are welded to the plates.
This method of attaching the beams to the walls is time-consuming as it can be difficult to hold the beam in the required position until the welding is completed. It can also be dangerous if the scaffolding or crane slips or moves. When the building is finished, the welds are hidden by the interior structures of the building and can no longer be easily accessed for inspection. If moisture condenses on the welds, they can corrode and weaken.